


Il n'y a que lui.

by AngelicaR2



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Au revoir là-haut (2017), Trilogie de l'entre deux-guerres | Between the Wars Trilogy - Pierre Lemaitre
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Au revoir là-haut] : Édouard aime bien Albert. Peut-être même un peu trop. Slash. Albert Maillard/Pauline. One-sided Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt. Spoil de la fin du film. Ne se base que sur le film.





	Il n'y a que lui.

Édouard n'a jamais été comme les autres.

 

Ça peut paraître cliché dit comme ça, ou même déjà vu ou dit, mais c'est le cas.

 

Par plein d'aspects, il n'a jamais su l'être, et c'est bien une chose que son père lui a toujours reproché.

 

Ça n'a pas changé avec la guerre.

 

Même si beaucoup de choses ont changé là-bas, même si lui a changé, plus ou moins.

 

Et puis, à la guerre, il y a Albert.

 

Albert à qui il ne parle jamais, parce qu’Édouard ne parle plus, à personne, et ce même avant de se faire arracher une bonne partie de la mâchoire.

 

Parce qu’Édouard n'a rien à voir avec tout ces gens qui sont là, Édouard et sa foutue manie de dessiner, Édouard et sa foutue manie d'aimer les hommes.

 

(Enfin, personne ne le sait, pas même Madeleine. Il n'a jamais su lui dire.)

 

Édouard, Édouard, Édouard… Édouard, qui dessine pour oublier cette foutue guerre dans laquelle il s'est jeté pour échapper à son père, à sa famille (mais pas à sa sœur, jamais) et à ses responsabilités, et peut-être, aussi, pour défier son père, une nouvelle fois.

 

Et de l'autre côté du spectre, il y a Albert.

 

Albert qui n'a rien à voir avec lui non plus. Albert, qui est normal, comme les autres, banal. Qui a peur, tout comme lui, comme eux tous (sauf Pradelle, qui lui, semble se réjouir de la situation. S'il y en a bien un qu'il rêve de voir disparaître, c'est lui.), et qui veut seulement que tout ça s'arrête.

 

Édouard a peur, c'est vrai, mais il parvient plus ou moins à le cacher, du mieux qu'il peut, en tout cas.

 

C'est la guerre, et donc le froid, la mort, et beaucoup d'autres choses insupportables, et Édouard tombe amoureux.

 

Il tombe amoureux, de loin comme ça, presque par hasard, et il ne dit rien à Albert, bien sûr.

 

Il se tait, comme il le fait toujours, et ce pour les bonnes raisons, et de toute façon, lui et Albert ne sont pas vraiment amis, alors il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

 

Il est l'artiste, l'autre, celui que personne ne côtoie, et ça lui va très bien.

 

Les mois passent, et il continue de dessiner Albert, et il attend.

 

Il attend, mais il ne prie pas.

 

(Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a arrêté.)

 

Ils se rapprochent, un peu, tout deux minés par la solitude, et pas de la manière dont Édouard le voudrait, mais ça lui suffit, c'est mieux que rien.

 

Et soudain, un jour, les choses s'emballent, Albert manque de mourir, et le cœur d’Édouard s'emballe aussi, et à aucun moment il n'hésite.

 

Il s'élance, et il le sauve, et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il l'aime, mais le fait est que c'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il ne prend pas en compte le danger, et que du coup, il fait tout pour qu'il ne meurt pas.

 

Et c'est ce qui le perd, à la fin.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le réveil est pire que tout. Il ne hurle à aucun moment parce qu'il ne peut plus parler, mais il n'en pense pas moins, et il souffre aussi.

 

(Accessoirement.)

 

Il meurt, en tout cas aux yeux des autres, il n'existe plus, et c'est mieux comme ça.

 

Seul Albert sait qu'il est vivant (il y a Louise aussi, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant), et ça lui convient parfaitement.

 

Il est seul, la plupart du temps, et puisque l'ennui le guette de plus en plus, alors il cherche à trouver de quoi s'occuper, et il fait des masques.

 

Et soudain, Albert le chasse, et ce n'est que plus tard, quand l'autre le retrouve, et que tout redevient comme avant, qu’Édouard se sent à nouveau mieux.

 

_§§§§_

 

Édouard discute (si l'on peut dire) avec Louise, de temps en temps,  quand Albert n'est pas là, et la gamine est définitivement beaucoup trop maligne, et par moments, ça l'effraie presque. 

 

Elle voit certaines choses qui échappent à Maillard, et elle est beaucoup trop sans-gêne pour s'empêcher d'en parler.

 

« Dis… est-ce que tu l'aimes Albert ? »

 

La bouche déchiquetée d’Édouard se tord en un horrible sourire blessé, et c'est une bonne chose que Louise ne puisse pas le voir.

 

Ça lui ferait peur… ou mal. Ou peut-être les deux, qui sait…

 

Il répond oui, bien sûr, et ce même s'il sait très bien ce qu'elle veut dire, même s'il sait pertinemment que cela ne devrait pas être, même s'il y a un risque qu'elle le répète à quelqu'un.

 

Il est mort, de toute façon, alors qu'importe que d'autres le sachent, oui, peu importe.

 

Et il a confiance en Louise, il sait que s'il lui demande de se taire, elle le fera.

 

« Et lui alors ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite, avec un mélange d'innocence et d'effronterie.

 

Il ne sourit plus, parce que ça lui fait trop mal, et il en rirait presque, s'il pouvait le faire.

 

Il y a beaucoup de réponses qu'il pourrait lui donner, qui consisteraient en une seule chose :  _non_ .

 

Il ne dit pas :  _Nous sommes deux hommes, et ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche, pas dans notre monde, même si je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement_ .

 

Il ne dit pas :  _Je suis une gueule cassée, une bonne partie de mon visage a été arraché, et je n'ai presque plus figure humaine. Alors je ne crois pas, non_ .

 

Il répond :  _Il ne m'aime pas_ .

 

Louise le regarde avec surprise, et lui rétorque :

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais si tu ne le lui as pas demandé ? »

 

Cette fois-ci, il rit, et son rire est presque un sanglot.

 

Et à nouveau, Louise le voit, et le comprend.

 

_§§§§_

 

Louise se taira.

 

Leur arnaque est en bonne voie, et l'attitude d'Albert est de plus en plus bizarre, chose dont Louise et Édouard se rendent compte.

 

Il y a l'histoire du parfum, et Édouard sent une sorte de jalousie impuissante l'étreindre, et une part de lui veut hurler.

 

Une autre veut mourir.

 

Maillard est amoureux, de Pauline plus exactement, et cela, Édouard n'en a aucune idée, et c'est tant mieux, _tant mieux,_ parce qu'au moins il ne souffrira pas par ce biais là. Même si inconsciemment, bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de le savoir, il soupçonne, et il sait qu'il y a quelque chose.

 

Il sait aussi qu'il ne saura jamais la vérité, et qu'il n'a pas la moindre envie de savoir quoi que ce soit.

 

Ça ne l'empêche pas de souffrir face à tant d'incertitudes.

 

_§§§§_

 

C'était futile de croire que les choses se termineraient bien.  Toutes les illusions d’Édouard sont mortes, et lui aussi va mourir, sans regrets. 

 

Presque.

 

Deme ure celui de ce qui ne sera pas, ne sera jamais. 

 

Alors qu'il serre son père dans ses bras une dernière fois, il sourit, repense à ces derniers mois, et se dit qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi  _vivant_ que durant ce temps passé avec Albert et Louise. 

 

Et il saute, il s'envole, et lui aussi s'écrase au sol, mais avant, il pense à celui qui a tenté de le sortir de l'enfer, et qui l'a aidé à organiser cette immense farce contre la société. Et son sourire s'agrandit.

 

_Au revoir Albert._

 

_Et merci._


End file.
